The Long Game
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = }} The Long Game is the third episode of the third season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 50th episode overall. Plot Welcome to the fiftieth episode of Basket Sponge, in this episode! Justin Hunt returns to torment LeBron, LeBron endures the team onto a 23 hour practice to end up in the World Records, Plankton steals the Krabby Patty formula for once and for all and Lexi ends up shapeshifting to get out of the madness. Yeah, welcome to THE LONG GAME.' Transcript THX logo starts up as it blows up half-way. So, Homer Simpsons stands up. Homer: Boring! Simpsons family are in a theater. Lisa: Dad, we can't see the movie. Homer: I can't believe we're paying to see something we get on TV for free. If you ask me, everybody in this theater is a giant sucker. Especially you! pointing to the viewer and the image becomes wider. opening scene appears, as we zoom onto everywhere in Bikini Bottom until we get to the beach where the Bulldog Basketball team. But we turn onto the Monday of the week. LeBron is reading a world record book and slips into the Basketball pages and skim reads every record avialable. He then has an idea. LeBron: I've checked here in this record book, and there seems to be no record for the longest practise for a match. SpongeBob: There's suppoused to be. It's 6 hours, 48 minutes. That's about the equivalent of an academic school day. LeBron: We could top that. Say 12 hours? SpongeBob: 24? No-one is ever going to top that. LeBron: You have a deal. 24 hours it is. in his dark lair that hasn't been cleaned in 'god knows when'. Justin is sitting down in his throne. Justin: Rumors and lies, that's what the team are doing now. They show up off the map after 6 months. What is it for? Edison: Sir, you do know the POBA tournament is soon? Justin: What tournament? Edison: The Pacific Ocean Basketball Assoication tournament, sir. The Bulldogs won the 2014 one. They missed it this year. It's on next year. Justin: Give me a date and month reference. Edison: Feburary 9th, 2016. That's when it starts. Justin: Say that again. Edison: Feburary 9th, 2016. That's a Tuesday. Justin: The date reminds me of something. stands up to get the stolen calanders from the Bikini Bottom Gym and goes to Feburary 9th. It is marked, 'The Ghost's B-Day!'. Justin: That Smith. Wasn't he nicknamed Ghost? Edison: Adam 'The Ghost' Smith was a coach for the team, The Toon Tomahawks. They disbanded only around 6 months ago after Adam had dissapered for long and the team members reported-ly had nothing to do after Adam and 'Venice' had left to go back home. Justin: So, they have no rival? Edison: Yes. They have no rival as of now. Justin: Fetch my robe. I have an apointment with Mister James. Edison gets the robe. Something else happens in Bikini Bottom, Mr Krabs is off sleeping and ill. So, Plankton slips off to the Krabby Patty formula which he grabs and takes it back to put it in a safe of his own for some safe-keeping. And then we come back to LeBron and the gang after a half hour of training. Justin bursts in, looking for the coach. Justin: Alright, who's the main person in charge here? LeBron: What? You forgot for six months? Justin: to Edison You told me nothing. He left six months ago? Edison with fear: But... sir. You... Justin: Silence! What are you doing with that giant metal oversized clock? LeBron: Erm... SpongeBob: Hello, Mister Hunt. This is a countdown clock for the new year. Justin: It's counting up. It's 0:37:49... 0:37:57. For your countdown clock to do that. It should be counting down from 23:22:11 now. SpongeBob: Mister Hunt. The clock is old. Around 9 years. Justin: Did you get permission from the Mayor? LeBron: Yes. Phoned him up 50 minutes ago. Justin: And he allowed this sort of thing? LeBron: I agreed with him that this was for a job that I needed. Justin: Then I have no business annoying you. I shall leave. leaves as he makes a thumbs up sign to Edison as he signals 'okay'. Justin: Move. MOVE! rushes outside as the doors close. After they close. SpongeBob and LeBron relieve. LeBron: Thank you. Still, we have until 23:23:21 minutes are up. Let's go. in the bathroom. Lexi sways her head as like she is acting drunk and would like to spew the vomit from her mouth to the sink as her head goes into neural shutdown. And then she thinks for a second, if she has this super-power. Then what can she do with it? She chooses her next form very carefully as she escapes through the window. LeBron: Where is the female of the team? SpongeBob: She explained that she wanted to do some private business in the bathroom. LeBron: Any reason it was going to take an hour? Patrick: I heard her groaning and moaning in there. She must have had a rotten night last night. cold frozen doors burst open with a dark haired woman with a briefcase walks in. She looks at the team with cold, dead eyes as LeBron bursts in front of her. LeBron: Hello, miss. What is your business here? Woman: My business here, Mister...? LeBron: James, LeBron James. sniggers at the line. Woman: Mister LeBron James, my name is Lucy Jones. I'm here for a certain answer... and my certain answer is leading from this. What in the name of sainty are you doing with that clock? LeBron: Well, Miss Jones. The anwser is for a world record. And that world record is for the longest practise of a Basketball team. Which is 6 hours, 48 minutes. But we are trying for a 24 hour version. Lucy: Thank you, Mister James. I will report this back to my team. LeBron: Wait, you have a team? Lucy: Of newspaper editors and writers. LeBron: This is going in the papers? Lucy: Something like that. leaves as he is flabaghasted at the news of it reaching the town. Outside, Mister Hunt has been watching everything from a hidden place. Justin clapping: Well done, well done... Isn't that the best? Lucy: Mister Hunt? What are you doing there? Justin: Applauding you on your performance. Nice work, Lexi Flynn. shifts back into Lexi. Lexi: So how did you know? Justin: I have that kind of thing. Lexi: What do you want me to do? Justin: When the clock turns near to 12:00:00. I want you to blow it all up. Truth and Consequences. Lexi: his hand Truth or Consequences. 11 hours later when the clock is reaching around 12:00:00. LeBron hears a strike from a missile launcher. LeBron: GET DOWN! clock gets hit and falls down, destroying most of the floor of the gym. Lexi: Alright guys? Sorry, I had to upload stuff and it took ages. Looks like you must have won a world record there. SpongeBob: Almost did. LeBron: No, do you see. Even with that missile. We have won it! 12 hours is still double the size of 6 hours. Get the World Record company, I think we have a cracker of a one! all leave as it is the end and Lexi relives to herself. Lexi whispering: Truth or Consequences, Justin. Truth or Consequences. Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:2015 Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost's Basket Sponge episodes Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Luis TV